1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle part and a vehicle in the field of the vehicle design and manufacture, and more particularly to an embracing mechanism for vehicle wheels and a vehicle comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the damping and absorption of the impact energy by the compression and deformation of the front section and the rear section of a car body is very limited. With the fast development of the freeways, the travel speed of cars largely increases, and so does the crash force. Thus, it is urgent to develop mechanisms to improve the damping and absorption of the impact energy in order to increase safety.